1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing method for recorded information and, more particularly to a reproducing method for recorded information by which each of a plurality of pieces of program information recorded in a recording medium is allocated in advance to have its address information stored in a memory so that the pieces of program information may be reproduced in the order of storage in response to the operation of a memory play key.
2. Background Art
There is known a method for reproducing a recording medium, which is recorded with a plurality of pieces of program information, such as a digital audio disk. According to the known method, arbitrary program information is allocated in advance to have its address information stored in a memory so that the pieces of program information are reproduced in the order of storage.
In this reproducing method, according to the prior art, the reproduction is not started from other than the program information corresponding to the address information stored first in the memory, when that memory play mode is selected. As a result, the same program information is started every time the memory play mode is selected so that reproduction of the very same program information is always repeated.